<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Won't Go by amelialourdes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360064">He Won't Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelialourdes/pseuds/amelialourdes'>amelialourdes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>As the World Turns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Queensland auction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelialourdes/pseuds/amelialourdes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Luke and Reid have sex for the first time, Reid starts to disappear for hours at a time, and Luke has no idea where he's going or what he may be doing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Grimaldi/Luke Synder, Damian Grimaldi/Reid Oliver, Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Won't Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Queensland Auction on LiveJournal for peggin with her prompt! This is the result. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke wakes up, his head is resting on Reid’s bare chest and their naked bodies tangled together underneath the sheets. Luke remembers falling asleep not long after his last orgasm. There’s a smile on his face when he thinks about today’s events and how he and Reid were finally able to continue where they’d left off several days earlier.</p>
<p>Reid returned triumphant from Bay City, bringing a new heart for Chris in record time.</p>
<p>Everyone praised his return and hailed him a hero and proclaimed him truly changed.</p>
<p>Reid wanted none of the attention and said he did what anyone with half a brain would do. But he had more brains than anyone who was sitting around and waiting for a miracle and he used that brain to persuade the other hospital to give up the promised heart.</p>
<p>Once the transplant surgery had been performed, Luke insisted on going back to Reid’s place with him. No longer wanting to wait, Luke took Reid into Reid’s room, and they were finally together for the first time. There were no candles. There was no soft music playing in the background. Luke had been true to his word. All he wanted was a bed and some privacy.</p>
<p>Luke can’t stop the large grin forming as the memories of the past few hours come rushing back.</p>
<p>He remembers not feeling nervous.</p>
<p>Before, when he imagined their first time together, he thought he’d be nervous. Reid’s more experienced than Luke is. Reid says he’s been in other relationships even though Luke doesn’t really believe it. But, Reid has been with other men, more experienced men, men who’ve been with more than one guy. Luke clammed up just thinking about how Reid would react to his inexperience in bed.</p>
<p>It turns out he had absolutely nothing to be nervous about. They fit together perfectly. Their hands went to all the right places on their bodies. Their lips moved in rhythm the way they always did. Even as they stripped down to nothing, Luke’s heart only beat a little faster because he’d been so turned on to see Reid naked for the first time.</p>
<p>He knew Reid had a perfect body; lean in all the right places, defined in places he wanted his tongue to trace, and then there was his cock. Luke wanted to wrap his lips around it and ride it at the same time. Reid informed him it was a physical impossibility but they could take things one at a time.</p>
<p>They did.</p>
<p>They spent the night exploring each other’s bodies, testing their limits and endurance with one round after another. Their recovery time had been quick since they were so turned on. It was several hours later that they called it quits. Reid had been tired from the long day and Luke had been exhausted by their activities.</p>
<p>But he wakes now and glances at the clock. They don’t have anywhere to be. Bob’s let him have the week off. Luke supposes that’s the going rate for saving the son of the chief of staff.</p>
<p>Reid begins to stir from underneath him and Luke raises his head to press a kiss to Reid’s neck.</p>
<p>The first thing Reid does is lean down for a long, leisurely kiss, morning breath be damned.</p>
<p>Then, Luke hears the buzz of Reid’s phone.</p>
<p>“Don’t answer it,” Luke reaches for Reid’s hand before he can make a grab for the phone.<br/><br/>“Just want to see who it is.” Reid lifts the phone to read the screen and then he sighs. “I have to go for a little while. I’ll be back.”<br/><br/>“Who is it?” Luke wonders. Reid turns to kiss him on the lips again and then slips out of bed to get dressed.<br/><br/>“Patient,” Reid answers his question without putting any of the details on it.<br/><br/>Luke flashes back to hearing about Reid with his arm around some other guy. That other guy was Chris and he was Reid’s secret patient. The memory reminds Luke to trust Reid.<br/><br/>Luke watches him get dressed and he’s content knowing Reid’s going out into the world still smelling like the unbelievable sex they had the night before. There’s something possessive about the idea.<br/><br/>After Reid’s fully dressed, he comes back to Luke, and kisses him again. “Stay here,” Reid tells him.<br/><br/>“Okay,” Luke easily agrees. Anything else can wait today. He just wants Reid.<br/><br/>The problem is, Reid doesn’t return for several hours. And by the time he does, Luke’s already left to babysit his siblings. Reid texts him while Luke’s arms are full of a sugar fueled Ethan and he doesn’t see it until later.<br/><br/><em>Where’d you go?</em><br/><br/>Luke’s able to call him when everyone’s in bed. He goes out to the front porch and holds the ringing phone to his ear.<br/><br/>“Oliver,” Reid answers.<br/><br/>“Emergency call from my parents. They went out tonight. Faith’s out and I didn’t know when you’d come back. Are you home now?”<br/><br/>“Yep, probably going to try to get more sleep.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, we definitely didn’t get any of that last night,” Luke smiles, looking down at his shoe. He feels the blush rising and he bites his lower lip as if he can stop it.<br/><br/>“No, we did not,” Luke can hear a smile in Reid’s voice.<br/><br/>“All right, well, I guess I’ll let you get some sleep. See you tomorrow?”<br/><br/>“You bet.”<br/><br/>“Okay.” Luke feels a pang at the thought of hanging up the phone. He doesn’t want to hang up. Reid might be feeling the same thing since he’s still on the line too. Luke laughs and rubs the back of his neck before sighing. “Okay, okay, I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you,” he says it quickly. He holds his breath waiting for what Reid’s going to say next. Was it a fluke earlier? Will Reid only say it once? A guy who doesn’t really run around expressing his feelings won’t express love that easily, will he?<br/><br/>“Love you too,” Reid replies with ease.<br/><br/>Luke exhales and smiles when he hears it. “Bye,” he tells him and then hangs up.<br/><br/>Luke repeats their conversation in his head and focuses on their good byes. He knows it’s not Reid he doubts. His past experiences make him have any kind of doubt. He’s only been loved by a man who wanted him to be someone he isn’t. This time around, things are easier. Reid loves him just the way he is and there’s no reason to doubt it.<br/><br/>It’s easy for him to say this and think this. It’s harder to believe it.<br/><br/></p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Luke arrives late the following day. There are some things he has to take care of at the foundation so he texts Reid to tell him he’d be late.<br/><br/>When Reid answers the door, he practically yanks him inside, and crushes their lips together.<br/><br/>Luke immediately buries his fingers in Reid’s soft hair, holding him close as he returns his passionate kiss.<br/><br/>Luke’s never known this feeling. No one’s ever desired him the way Reid does. They don’t even know if the door is closed and locked behind them. The first thing Reid wanted to do was kiss him and that’s an intoxicating feeling.<br/><br/>“Door,” Luke murmurs.<br/><br/>“Wh-what?” Reid asks, not really paying attention. “Oh,” he realizes a second later and kicks the door with his foot, reaching behind Luke to lock it. “Better?”<br/><br/>“Mhmm,” Luke would respond but his lips are otherwise occupied. His arms curl around Reid, wanting to feel Reid’s body against his own.<br/><br/>Reid’s shuffling them toward the bedroom when the door opens again.<br/><br/>They pull away, breathing hard, lips already red and swollen as they stare at Katie.<br/><br/>“Whoa, guys. Keep it in the bedroom,” she looks between the both of them.<br/><br/>“We were heading that way, thanks,” Reid lets her know. “What are you doing here anyway?”<br/><br/>“Uh, hello, I live here. Remember?” Katie walks past them both to the fridge. “Chris told me to go home and get some rest and I decided to do just that but I’m going back there as soon as I’m done with this resting thing.” She grabs a bottle of water, opens it, and takes a long sip with the two of them watching her.<br/><br/>“How is he?”<br/><br/>While Reid talks to Katie, Luke leaves his side to take a seat on the couch. The mood’s been effectively ruined but this conversation is more important. After all, Reid’s the one who got the heart. It’s only right he’s concerned about it.<br/><br/>“He’s doing great. All the tests are saying his body’s accepting the heart. But, you know, time will tell. I just want to be with him and make sure it’s working okay.”<br/><br/>“I should go over there.”<br/><br/>“Reid, no. Come on, Bob gave you the time off. You and Luke should stay here. I’m heading back to the hospital in a little while anyway and then I’m staying with Jacob at Mar--”<br/><br/>“I just want to talk to him. Bob can’t really expect me to sit around for a whole week, does he?” Reid grabs his jacket and slips it on. Before he leaves, he walks over to Luke, and Katie heads to her room. “Sorry,” Reid apologizes.<br/><br/>“No, I understand. There are some things you need to talk to him about. We have the rest of the week,” Luke steps closer, rubbing his hand across Reid’s shoulder.<br/><br/>Reid leans in to kiss him and Luke shoos him out the door.<br/><br/>The door closes and Katie emerges from her room, a look of guilty on her face. “Sorry, Luke.”<br/><br/>“Nah, it’s okay. I better go anyway. I really should check on the shipping company. I have to revise some documents.” That’ll keep him occupied. “I’ll see ya. Tell Chris I say hi.”<br/><br/>“Will do. You take care,” she waves good bye to him and Luke leaves.<br/><br/>Yeah, the shipping company.<br/><br/>He and Reid will get time together tomorrow. Luke tells himself it’s no big deal and goes to his second, inherited job.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>It’s two days later and Reid’s underneath Luke, groaning in a way that should be illegal in this state. Those noises can only be described as obscene and <em>dirty</em>. Luke loves every second and keeps his own noises quiet just to hear Reid. Luke leans down to press a hard kiss to Reid’s soft lips and wraps his fingers around Reid’s hard cock.<br/><br/>Luke thrusts forward, burying his own cock deep in Reid.<br/><br/>It’s over soon, too soon. Reid comes first and Luke follows. Their bodies press together when they’ve settled from their orgasms. Luke pulls out, removing the condom, and tossing it into the trash near Reid’s bed.<br/><br/>Luke rolls back toward Reid and presses a kiss to his cheek before meeting his lips.<br/><br/>Reid’s phone beeps, jarring them both from the peace of their post-coital kiss.<br/><br/>Groaning, Reid reaches for the phone. He takes one glance at it and sighs.<br/><br/>Luke knows exactly what the sigh means and he begins to pull away, resting on what he’s now designated as his side of the bed.<br/><br/>“Sorry.”<br/><br/>“Reid,” Luke chuckles and turns to look at him. “You don’t have to keep apologizing. You told me to get used to dating a neurosurgeon because this is how it goes; phone calls, pages, beeps. I get it and as much as I want to spend more time with you, it’s okay. You’re out there saving lives. In here you’re …”<br/><br/>“Rocking your world? Well, tonight you’ve thoroughly rocked mine.”<br/><br/>They both laugh and Luke nods, “Right. So if I don’t get you tonight then can I have you for lunch or dinner tomorrow?”<br/><br/>“I’m all yours,” Reid says without a second thought.<br/><br/>“Yeah, you are.”<br/><br/>They smile at each other, holding each other’s gaze, and Luke’s completely aware he has a goofy look on his face. But goofy, weird looks are a side effect of being in love.<br/><br/>Reid slips out of bed and heads to the bathroom to take a quick shower.<br/><br/>Luke watches him until he hears the water starting and then he gets out of bed to put his clothes back on. He hasn’t had a night here since their first time. He tries not to let it bother him and he’d been honest about wanting Reid to attend to his patients. He just wants some more time. Hopefully he’ll have that tomorrow.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>They meet for dinner in a restaurant that isn’t Al’s. They both dress in suits for the occasion and Luke has to stop himself from suggesting they go back to Reid’s … immediately.<br/><br/>When their food arrives, Luke asks about the frequent phone calls. “I thought Bob gave you some time off. Are these patients from Dallas trying to get in touch with you?”<br/><br/>“No,” Reid shakes his head, occupying his mouth with the food.<br/><br/>“So they’re patients from Memorial then?” Reid looks thoughtful and just nods, neither agreeing or disagreeing. “What’s with the secrecy?”<br/><br/>“Some patients need more attention than others. I am giving them my attention.”<br/><br/>“Reid, that’s not an answer.”<br/><br/>“Luke, drop it already. I can’t talk to you about my patients. You know that. Chris was the exception but he’s certainly not the rule.” Reid pierces his steak with his fork, slicing it, and shoving it into his mouth. Luke watches the movement with rapt attention. When Reid catches his eye, he chews slower, and takes a sip of his water.<br/><br/>“You okay?” Luke asks, concerned. Reid hand rests on the table and Luke reaches over for it. Reid turns his hand around so their fingers are linked loosely together. Luke loves that.<br/><br/>“I’m just tired.”<br/><br/>Luke flips back over the past few days - a couple of late nights and a couple of nights spent apart. Maybe he hasn’t been sleeping so well. “Oh,” Luke eventually replies. “Yeah, this is supposed to be your week off and here you are staying up late with me.”<br/><br/>Reid shakes his head quickly. “No, no. It has nothing to do with you,” he assures him.<br/><br/>Luke’s still not too sure. The timeline makes sense. Reid’s probably not really sleeping well on the other nights too but Luke’s probably keeping him up late when he’s tired and just wants to sleep. How often does Reid get to sleep anyway? He has those long surgeries that last hours and hours. He’s probably using this week to catch up on the sleep he misses on those days.<br/><br/>“All right, well, I’ll still try to get you into bed a little earlier.”<br/><br/>Reid glances down at his watch, “We better get started then.”<br/><br/>Luke laughs, thinking Reid isn’t serious. They aren’t really going to leave the restaurant to have sex.<br/><br/>“Waiter!” Reid shouts, holding his hand up to flag down their waiter.<br/><br/>Oh, they really are going to leave the restaurant to have sex. With the way Reid looks in that suit, Luke’s all for this plan.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Hours later, Luke’s on his side, and he’s fallen asleep after yet another marathon session. But he’s true to his word and puts them both to bed a little after midnight. Reid’s pressed firmly, securely against his back, his arm draped over Luke’s waist and holding him close even as they sleep. Luke hears the quiet buzz of a vibrating cell phone and feels Reid moving in bed.<br/><br/>Luke pretends to be asleep, eyes closed as he feels Reid pulling away from him. He hears the sheets moving as Reid gets up, knocking something over as he blindly reaches for things in the dark.<br/><br/>He hears movement around the room and then the click of the door closing several minutes later.<br/><br/>Luke sits up straight, turning on the light in Reid’s room, and looks around to see if Reid’s left his phone. No, of course he wouldn’t. It’s worth a shot anyway. It’s not like he wants to go snooping through it but he wants to know who is always calling Reid in the middle of the night. Is this the way it’s always been?<br/><br/>Luke wouldn’t know. This is the first time he’s been with Reid throughout the night so maybe Reid is paged and receives calls at all hours. Maybe there’s something he has to do in the hospital at night he can’t do during the daytime. Luke thinks about how absolutely absurd that sounds. What kind of medical procedure can only be done at night unless Reid’s operating on a vampire? Oakdale may be strange but they haven’t had their share of vampires.<br/><br/>This has happened all week. Every time Luke’s with Reid, Reid is called. Does this happen on nights he isn’t here? Probably. He wouldn’t find it strange at all if Reid hadn’t reacted so strongly at the restaurant. Something is definitely going on.<br/><br/>But it’s the middle of the night and Luke has no idea where Reid has gone. There’s no point in trying to pursue it now. Luke makes a plan to confront Reid in the morning.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Of course, something comes up with Luke and his family so he can’t be there in the morning when Reid returns. At least Luke thinks Reid arrived in the morning. He wasn’t able to stay and Reid didn’t come back all night.<br/><br/>The thought worries Luke and sends his insecurities into overdrive. Part of him is completely confident there’s no way Reid wants anyone else but him. After everything they’ve been through over the past few months? Luke knows Reid loves him. He never doubts that. Another part of him, the part with all the left over insecurities, tells him ever since one aspect of their relationship has changed, Reid seems a bit distant.<br/><br/>Ever since they first started having sex, Reid has bolted immediately after they’ve been together. Sure, he gets the phone calls but are those really from a patient or is it an excuse?<br/><br/>“Honey?” Lily asks, snapping Luke out of his idiotic thoughts. “You all right? I’ve been calling your name for the past minute.”<br/><br/>“Oh, um,” Luke nods, giving his mom a smile. “Yeah, mom. Sorry. I guess I’m a little tired,” he rubs his hand over his eyes and sticks his hands in his pockets, following her to the kitchen.<br/><br/>“You should get some rest,” she not so helpfully suggests. “I know you haven’t been home a lot and you and Dr. Oliver -”<br/><br/>“You still can’t call him Reid?” Luke chuckles, reaching for one of the red balloons and tying it to Faith’s chair in the dining room.<br/><br/>“I’m working on it,” she smiles and finishes the decorations on the wall for Faith’s birthday. “Anyway, I know you’ve been spending some time together and all I’m saying is to remember to take care of yourself even when you’re with him.”<br/><br/>“What does that mean?”<br/><br/>“I just mean you should remember to take your pills and um, maybe bring an extra change of clothes because you’ve come back here a couple of days in a row in the same outfit you left in. You’d probably feel more comfortable with a fresh change of clothes …”<br/><br/>Luke does not need his mother to continue speaking to him about this. “Mom, mom, I get it. Okay, I’ll bring something along.” He reaches for another balloon and she drops the subject. Luke’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he looks down at the text message.<br/><br/><em>Babysitting the kid tonight.</em><br/><br/>That makes Luke smile as he reads it and it also makes him wonder if Reid’s going to get another phone call tonight. Will he just leave Jacob when he gets it? Is he hoping Katie’s home by the time he gets the call?<br/><br/>Luke thinks his thoughts are ridiculous. Maybe Reid’s not going to get another call tonight.<br/><br/>Maybe there’s really only one way to find out so he replies, “You need any help?”<br/><br/><em>Got it covered. How’s the birthday bash?</em><br/><br/>Luke text him earlier about the party and said that’s where he’ll be tonight. Reid teased him he’d have fun playing with the other kids. Luke came back saying he’d get him back for the comment. Reid ended the conversation with a smiley face. Luke didn’t even know Reid knew where the emoticons were on his phone.<br/><br/>Now, Luke replies, “No bash yet. Guest of honor is still in school.” He thinks about telling Reid they should talk and he’ll call him later. Then he thinks about how his dad just took a business trip and his mom’s going to need some help cleaning up the mess. He’ll be too tired for the conversation he wants to have with Reid.<br/><br/><em>Have fun pinning the tail on the donkey.</em><br/><br/>Luke asks, “Tomorrow?”<br/><br/><em>Lunch with Katie but after, yeah.</em><br/><br/>“Okay.”<br/><br/>They say good night to each other and Luke pockets his phone. Only then does he realize his mother’s been staring at him the entire time. He tries to ignore her gazes but it’s impossible.<br/><br/>“What?” he wonders, walking to the other side of the table to remove the cake from the box. She helps.<br/><br/>“Nothing. I’ve just -- it’s good to see you so happy. I never thought the person to make you this happy would be Dr. -- uh, Reid but I’m glad he does,” she smiles at him and Luke knows it’s genuine.<br/><br/>Luke smiles back and nods, “He does.”<br/><br/>They slide the cake out of the box and not a minute too soon. Natalie and Ethan barrel through the door with Faith in tow. Luke and his mother yell out, “Surprise!” and Faith predictably rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest like the stubborn teen she is.<br/><br/>“Aren’t I a little too old for this?” she says, observing the decorations.<br/><br/>“Never,” Luke grins.<br/><br/>“Cake!” Ethan yells as soon as he sees it. He and Natalie make a run for the table to see what other snacks are there. They’re all Faith’s favorite treats.<br/><br/>“Come on,” Luke slings his arm over her shoulders. “Soon you’ll be graduating, you’ll be going off to college, and you’re going to miss all of this.”<br/><br/>“Unlikely,” she mumbles.<br/><br/>“You’ll change your mind,” Luke speaks confidently and kisses her hair. That brings a smile to her face.<br/><br/>“I’ll endure this for the kids and mom and dad.”<br/><br/>“And me?”<br/><br/>“I guess,” she shrugs but she’s smiling.<br/><br/>“Good. Get over there and open a present or something. Mine’s the purple one,” he motions toward it. Faith races off as soon as there’s a mention of gifts.<br/><br/>His younger siblings raid the snack bar, arguing and yelling over each other. His mother tries to calm them down, pulling hands away from treats they can’t eat before dinner. It’s beautiful chaos. Luke’s glad he can be here to see it. Anything he’s having a problem with, he can deal with later.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Katie doesn’t make it to lunch. She receives news that Chris is having complications in the hospital and Reid goes to meet her. That’s what Reid said to Luke when called him earlier. Luke’s only now catching up and meets Reid at Memorial.<br/><br/>He finds him standing outside of Chris’s room and watching Katie and Chris, heads bowed together, and it’s obvious Katie is crying.<br/><br/>“Hey,” Luke says to him, standing beside him, and resting his hand against Reid’s shoulder. He offers silent comfort if Reid wants it.<br/><br/>“This is the room that I …” Reid hesitates and shakes his head. “I can’t believe I’m saying this.” Reid continues but makes sure to expel a heavy sigh to let him know this is an effort to say. “This is the room I saw you kissing Noah in the first time. You guys looked so coupley. It sickened me. But then I saw how much you cared about him, how fiercely you’d loved him, and how you did anything to get him what he wanted. It’s an admirable trait.” Reid chances a glance at Luke now and Luke’s smiling at him, a touched expression on his face.<br/><br/>“I’d do the same for you in a heartbeat,” Luke doesn’t hesitate when he speaks. Reid should know how he feels about him and just how much he feels for him. He is crazy about him.<br/><br/>“Yeah, you’d better. What if something blinds <em>me</em>? You’re going to have to save the guy who saved the first guy you loved,” Luke chuckles when he hears that and looks back at Katie and Chris, his smile falling.<br/><br/>“Is he okay?”<br/><br/>“No, he isn’t in the clear yet. They called in a cardiologist and he’s going to evaluate how he’s doing. I met Katie to give Jacob back and now he’s somewhere else,” Reid waves his hand in no particular direction but Luke knows Jacob’s just fine. “Now she’s in there,” he nods his head toward them.<br/><br/>Reid did fight to get the heart in Bay City. He did it for everyone who loved Chris. He did it for Katie. He won’t admit it, but he even did it for Chris. The two of them were so involved in Chris’s lies. Reid stuck with him all the way. He’s still with him now.<br/><br/>“I’m going to go talk to Bob and then I’m going to help them with some tests,” Reid looks at him, wanting to let him know he won’t be available today.<br/><br/>“Yeah, of course. I understand.”<br/><br/>“There’s no reason for you to stick around. This could be all day.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, I’ll probably go to work. I have some things to take care of.” Before he leaves, he places his hand on Reid’s wrist, holding him there, and pulling him closer. “I’m here if you need me for whatever. Okay?”<br/><br/>Problems forgotten, he just wants to be there for Reid if he can.<br/><br/>Reid nods and flashes him a quick smile. That’s the best he can do for now. Luke leans in to kiss him, just a brief kiss to let him know he’s there for him.<br/><br/>They say good bye to one another and go their separate ways.<br/><br/>Luke’s been neglecting his job, wanting to spend all his time with Reid, but now he has some time to return to his foundation.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The problem is once he gets to work, he’s constantly thinking about Reid. He knows Reid’s off doing tests for Chris and probably being there for Katie but it doesn’t mean he can’t take a break. This is his week off and he’s only there because he’s generous with his time and he cares about what happens to Chris whether or not he wants to admit it.<br/><br/>Luke decides to drop by the hospital to bring him a late dinner. Reid will appreciate that.<br/><br/>In the meantime, Luke spends his time reading over grant proposals and speaks to his grandmother about projects she wants to bring to his attention.<br/><br/>When it’s quitting time, Luke orders take-out from Al’s (extra chili), and goes back to the hospital. Instead of finding Reid, he finds Reid’s empty office. Leaving the food on the desk, he runs into a nurse in the hallway.<br/><br/>“Hi, have you seen Dr. Oliver?”<br/><br/>“I saw him earlier. He left a few hours ago.”<br/><br/>Luke’s surprised to hear this. The way Reid was talking to him earlier, it sounded like he was going to stay at the hospital. “He did? Do you know where he went?”<br/><br/>“Um, sorry. I don’t.”<br/><br/>“All right, thanks,” Luke smile wavers. Once she leaves, he takes out his phone. Reid’s number is on his speed dial and he presses the button, holding the phone to his ear. It rings once, twice, three times, and then a fourth time before going straight to Reid’s automated message.<br/><br/>How often has he ever gotten a hold of Reid’s answering machine? Almost never. Reid always picks up. The only time he doesn’t pick up is when he’s in surgery and Reid is not in surgery.<br/><br/>Where could he be?<br/><br/>Luke walks by Chris’s room to look inside through the glass window. Katie’s asleep in a chair and Chris is asleep in the bed.<br/><br/>Reid must be at home asleep. Maybe.<br/><br/>Luke has to know. He dials the apartment number and there’s no answer on the phone either. He’d been hoping to hear a tired Reid on the phone, upset Luke had waken him from a peaceful sleep. Instead, there’s nothing.<br/><br/>It’s starting to become a pattern with Reid. First, there’s Reid’s hostility and evasiveness when Luke asks him about the evening mystery patients. Second, there are those evening phone calls. Third, Reid sneaks off in the middle of the night and says nothing to Luke about where he’s going. And finally, Reid’s supposed to be here in this hospital. He can’t be found. It’s another disappearing act Reid probably won’t explain.<br/><br/>Luke’s gut twists in his stomach, instinct telling him there’s something very wrong here. The only thing that has changed about their relationship is they’ve been having sex. It’s the only thing that’s changed and, as a result, Reid’s become distant and secretive. Luke doesn’t know what to make of it.<br/><br/>Leaving the hospital, Luke heads straight home to his mother’s house. His mind’s completely occupied by thoughts of Reid, wondering what it is Luke did wrong to make Reid feel like he can’t be around Luke anymore.<br/><br/>Luke reviews the past week. He thought they were great in bed. Reid’s never given him an unsatisfactory comment. Luke’s often asked if that’s the way Reid likes it or if he’s dong too much or too little. Of course, those things are said in the heat of the moment so it’s not as if he’d receive a straight answer.<br/><br/>Luke doesn’t doubt Reid’s love. He can feel Reid loves him in a way he’s never really been loved before. But is it the type of all encompassing love that includes sex? Luke thought it was. The chemistry between them is hot and electric and Reid often looks at him like he’s his next meal. He loves kissing Reid and touching Reid and just being <em>with</em> Reid.<br/><br/>Since Reid now knows how Luke is in bed, did he discover he doesn’t like having sex with him? Is he that terrible and that inexperienced? Is Reid used to having a better partner? How come Luke doesn’t know these things? How come he doesn’t know about Reid’s ex-boyfrends or Reid’s sexual partners? It didn’t even occur to Luke to ask these things. In his last relationship, he never had to ask because he knew those things about Noah.<br/><br/>Reid’s different. Reid’s older and more experienced and it means he has more experiences.<br/><br/>It occurs to him, not the first time, Reid may have found someone else. Everything fits -- the phone calls, the late night disappearances, sneaking off now when he’s supposed to be at the hospital.<br/><br/><em>Using your practice to cover you cheating.</em><br/><br/>Reid had been so sure, so confident, so adamant he’d never cheat on Luke. It’s trust. Have they developed enough trust or are they still learning to trust one another? Reid’s behavior fits a pattern consistent with cheating. Until it’s proven otherwise, Luke won’t believe it. He can’t believe it. But what does Reid consider cheating? Does he not expect them to be monogamous so it doesn’t count if he’s sleeping with someone else?<br/><br/>There are too many questions and no answers to any of them.<br/><br/>Luke returns home and heads straight to his room, not even changing for bed. He just turns on his side and tries to sleep, wanting to forget about this day.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Luke doesn’t see Reid for the next three days. He texts him and tells him he’s busy with the foundation, there’s a problem with the shipping company, he’s doing more babysitting -- anything to prevent the inevitable confrontation between them.<br/><br/>Luke’s been observing the time stamp on the texts. Reid’s responded to two of them in the early morning, around 4 AM. It could be Reid’s having trouble sleeping but he doubts it.<br/><br/>On the fourth day, Luke bites the bullet. He needs to see Reid. He needs to know if there’s any truth to what he’s been thinking. He needs to see him face-to-face. Reid’s always been honest, truthful since the beginning about everything. He’ll be honest about this. Luke doesn’t want to lose him.<br/><br/>Reid’s back to work this week. He already started yesterday but he’s home today with no scheduled surgeries. Katie’s with Margo and Jacob.<br/><br/>Luke knocks on the door, rocking back and forth on his heels nervously.<br/><br/>Reid answers the door and they share mutual smiles when they first lay eyes on each other. Luke has missed him. He’s seen him almost every day and he voluntarily decided to punish Reid for something he may not have even done. It isn’t like him at all to do something like that. But he’s been scared.<br/><br/>“Hey, come in,” Reid moves aside so Luke can walk in, hands stuffed into his pockets. “You okay?” Reid notices.<br/><br/>“Yep, just missed you.” It’s easy for Luke to say it because it’s true.<br/><br/>“You too,” Reid returns the sentiment, sort of, and leans in for a brief kiss.<br/><br/>“How’s work been?” Luke takes a seat on the couch and Reid follows, taking his place beside hm.<br/><br/>“Not enough brains,” Reid says, obviously disappointed. “You’d think someone would come in with some kind of neurological trauma but nope. Not even a car accident in this two-bit town.”<br/><br/>Luke can’t help but laugh. “Good to know you wish the people of Oakdale well.”<br/><br/>“I don’t care about their well-being. I care about my own. These hands are too skilled to be sitting around doing nothing,” Reid lifts his hands, looking at his palms. Shaking his head, he looks back at Luke. “So, up for a movie?”<br/><br/>Luke tries not to act surprised, “Movie?” They haven’t seen each other in three days and Reid wants to watch a movie?<br/><br/>“Yeah, I’m kind of beat. I thought we could just lounge. I already ordered pizza.”<br/><br/>Reid has been at the hospital all day. He probably is really tired.<br/><br/>Luke opens his mouth and he wants to suggest they should talk. When he looks at Reid’s exhausted eyes and his tired smile, the words don’t come out. This can wait for another day. After three days, he just wants to be with Reid.<br/><br/>“What movies do you have?”<br/><br/>Reid doesn’t own any movies but he has Katie’s instant Netflix account. They settle on a film that will keep their interest and position themselves on the couch. Luke gets comfortable with his back against Reid’s chest and Reid’s arm wrapped around him. It feels right. It doesn’t feel like the touch of a man who’s dissatisfied with their relationship. Luke hopes it isn’t.<br/><br/>They end up falling asleep on the couch mere minutes after they’ve devoured the pizza Reid ordered. When Luke’s eyes open, he sees the menu for Netflix, and he feels Reid shifting underneath him. Reid makes a grab for his phone on the coffee table and looks at the screen.<br/><br/>“Gotta go,” Reid groans, moving so he can get out from underneath Luke.<br/><br/>“Are you serious?” Luke looks at his watch. “Reid, it’s after midnight.”<br/><br/>“Duty calls,” Reid grabs his shoes and slips them on.<br/><br/>“Why don’t you just stay at the hospital if you’re going to be called at all hours. We should build you a bedroom in the neurology wing so you can just move in.” Reid doesn’t respond. Instead, he walks around the room getting ready to leave. Luke’s never spent a night with Reid and these late night emergencies are getting ridiculous. Is Reid the only doctor on call? Is he the only neurosurgeon in this town? Luke knows he’s not. “There are other doctors.”<br/><br/>“None like me,” he grabs his coat and slips it on. “Lock up,” he reminds him and before Luke can say anything at all, Reid’s gone.<br/><br/>Luke collapses against the couch, completely dumbfounded.<br/><br/>That feeling in his gut is back and in full force. He feels so alone and it reminds him of the days and nights he’d worried about Noah and Mason. All he could think about is what they were doing when they were alone, what was Mason saying to Noah when Luke wasn’t within an earshot, and a thousand more questions. Luke had been right about all of it the moment he saw Mason kissing Noah. Noah let all of it happen and Luke had stood there and watched as it did.<br/><br/>Is he going to let the same thing happen now that he’s with Reid? Is he really going to stand aside and watch Reid slip away from him?<br/><br/>Fear and insecurity quickly settle in the pit of his stomach and the contents want to make their way up. Somehow, he manages to hold it back but he circles his arms around his middle to calm himself.<br/><br/>Luke determines that he just made Reid wait too long before they were together for the first time. Months and months of teasing and hinting and innuendo and Luke wouldn’t allow himself to go there with him. Now he’s experiencing the consequences of the decisions he’s made. Despite being with Reid now, Reid’s not satisfied by it. Reid’s not satisfied with him.<br/><br/>The thought’s enough to send him back to the bottle. But not this time. This time, he’s going to confront Reid. Reid’s different from Noah. Reid isn’t going to react the same way. Luke wants Reid and he wants Reid to stay.<br/><br/>Luke’s had enough of this sneaking around.<br/><br/>He take matters into his own hands. He knows exactly how long it’s going to take Reid to get out of the apartment complex and to his car. Luke hurries and races down to get in his car. Reid pulls out of the driveway and into the street.<br/><br/>Luke follows closely behind him.<br/><br/>When Reid signals to turn, Luke stays at least a car’s length behind, and drives after him. He’s so concentrated on the turns and so concerned about being caught he doesn’t realize the road ahead should be familiar to him.<br/><br/>“Oh, my god,” he murmurs to himself as he sees the building in the distance. Over the hill and beyond an empty field is the prison. This is the prison where Damian is.<br/><br/>There’s no way Reid is here for his father. There is absolutely no way.<br/><br/>Reid’s car pulls to the side of the road and Luke looks down to see his hand is on the horn and he’s been honking. He’s still honking.<br/><br/>Reid gets out of his car and stomps toward him, yelling, “What the hell is your problem?”<br/><br/>Luke gets out of the car to face him and the look of surprise and shock on Reid’s face is indescribable. “What’s my problem?” Luke repeats. “My problem is my boyfriend is heading toward the prison where my biological father is currently incarcerated and I don’t know why! I don’t know how long this has been going on. I don’t know if that’s even why he’s here. But those are my problems.”<br/><br/>“I can explain.”<br/><br/>“Then explain because Reid, I have been coming up with different things in my head. I don’t think we’ve even spent a full night together because of the phone calls you’ve been getting. I’ve been thinking you were seeing someone else.”<br/><br/>“Luke, we’ve been through all that. I’d never --”<br/><br/>“Yeah, but how am I supposed to think otherwise when you’re lying to me, Reid? Do you admit that?”<br/><br/>“I haven’t been lying to you. Just let me talk for more than two seconds then I’ll explain everything.”<br/><br/>Luke crosses his arms, his chest heaving from the anger he’s feeling, and he nods. “You’ve got one minute.”<br/><br/>Reid leans forward, his hands folded together and holding them against his lips. “I am not cheating on you. The reason I’ve been leaving at night has been because of doctor-patient confidentiality.” Luke’s rolling his eyes and sending a glare in his direction but Reid continues anyway. “You’re right about one thing though. The patient is Damian.”<br/><br/>Luke drops his guard a little. “What?”<br/><br/>“He has a brain tumor and he’s been getting treatments under my supervision before I can operate.”<br/><br/>That sentence just develops a whole new set of questions on top of the ones Luke already has.<br/><br/>“This is his last appointment before the surgery. We’ll talk about this later,” Reid’s already turned his back and is walking away to his car when Luke catches up with him.<br/><br/>“Reid, wait,” he holds on to his arm, his hand lingering there. “I’m sorry.”<br/><br/>“We’ll talk later,” he says again, the tone in his voice more gentle and not as gruff as before.<br/><br/>Luke nods and returns to his car. He watches as Reid drives away from him and straight to the prison. He even goes as far as to watch Reid get out of the car to walk into the building. Sighing, he allows himself one minute to mentally berate himself for thinking those things about Reid.<br/><br/>Not only is Reid helping his biological father but he’s adhering to the rules of doctor-patient confidentiality. What does it say about Luke that he can’t trust the man he loves? It can’t be good. All he can hope is Reid isn’t too angry or upset with him about this. But he knows how he’d be feeling and he’d be upset and angry.<br/><br/>He and Reid have never actually fought. Not really. They’ve had quick arguments and arguments that lead to kissing and touching but never a serious argument.<br/><br/>It’s strange how he’s so used to having serious arguments. With Noah, every argument between them felt serious. Noah needed his space afterward, needing space from Luke so he could work out whatever it was he needed to work out. Noah didn’t need Luke. Would Reid?<br/><br/>Luke’s nervous to find out the answer.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Reid comes back to his apartment later that night and Luke’s waiting for him in his room. He’s sitting on the bed, hands folded together, and sits up straight when Reid walks through the bedroom door. He’s obviously surprised to see Luke there but he closes the door behind him as he walks inside.<br/><br/>“Hi,” Luke starts.<br/><br/>“Hey,” Reid responds, working on removing his tie. He leaves it hanging around his neck.<br/><br/>Reid takes a seat next to him and Luke moves a little on the bed to make more room for him, turning his body toward Reid’s so they can talk.<br/><br/>“Reid, I’m … I’m sorry. I know you wouldn’t cheat on me.”<br/><br/>“Do you know that?” Reid wonders as he looks at him. “We’ve been through this before, Luke.”<br/><br/>“Yes, I do know. I do trust you. Honestly, that really wasn’t my main concern.”<br/><br/>“What was then?”<br/><br/>Luke can’t read him. Reid looks like he’s almost worried about him but there could just be some underlying anger he can’t pick up on. It’s as if Luke’s waiting for the other shoe to drop.<br/><br/>“Okay, this sounds pretty silly and incredibly superficial,” Luke nervously picks at an imaginary spot on his jeans, avoiding Reid’s eyes since this is the only way he can get through this. “I was afraid you’ve been …” he swallows, “disappointed by the way we have sex.”<br/><br/>“What?” Reid expels the word with a burst of laughter.<br/><br/>“Not only that but maybe you’ve been disappointed by how you feel afterward, maybe you don’t feel the same way you felt before we started doing it, and you just wish you were with someone more experienced than I am,” Luke speaks quickly, wanting to get it all out at once like ripping off a band-aid.<br/><br/>“You’re right,” Reid agrees with him and Luke feels like his heart’s stopped. “That was all pretty silly and superficial.”<br/><br/>“Reid --” Luke’s about to leave when Reid’s hand grabs hold of his wrist and brings him back down on the bed. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to operate on Damian?”<br/><br/>“Other than the fact I couldn’t?”<br/><br/>“He’s my … I should’ve known.”<br/><br/>“If he wanted you to know then he would’ve told you.” Reid isn’t wrong but Luke feels wrong not knowing especially since Reid’s involved. “I was contacted by the prison a couple of days before I got Chris his heart from Bay City. Apparently, Bad Dad had been showing some symptoms and the physician at the prison identified a mass,” Reid’s fingers circle a particular spot on his head. “Since I’m Oakdale’s premiere resident genius neurosurgeon, I went. They have excellent medical care in prison, you know.”<br/><br/>Luke really doesn’t know nor does he particularly care at the moment. The look he sends Reid must convey these feelings because Reid continues.<br/><br/>“I didn’t want to get you involved. We were so wrapped up with Chris after you found out about his heart condition.”<br/><br/>“That was totally different and this is totally different. Chris isn’t my --” Luke doesn’t know what to say after that. Damian isn’t exactly his family either. After everything he did to his mom and Molly, he cut him out of his life for good. But, he’s still his father. That’s supposed to mean something, right? Luke hasn’t thought about it in so long. “It’s just different.”<br/><br/>“What would you have done if you knew it was Damian? What are you going to do about it now that you know?”<br/><br/>“I’ve always wanted some kind of closure with him. I want to know why he did what he did. I want to know why after all the times I’ve forgiven him, he won’t keep his word that he’s changed.” Damian’s told him he loves him a million times but his actions compete with his words.<br/><br/>“Well, I don’t know if this makes things better or worse but I can tell you the tumor’s been developing for months. “<br/><br/>A flare of hope begins to rise and Luke doesn’t take his eyes off him. “Months? How long exactly?”<br/><br/>“Gauging by the size of the mass? I’d say approximately ten months. Maybe even a year. It was well hidden and pressing against an area of his cerebral cortex. It, uh,” Reid looks hesitant to continue but he presses on. “It may have directly affected his behavior during that time.”<br/><br/>“Wait a minute. So all the lies and erratic behavior and marrying my mom while everyone thought my dad was dead may have been caused by this tumor?”<br/><br/>“Can’t say for sure, Luke. It seems absurd and seems like the type of excuse a serial killer can give during a trial but it is likely not all of his actions were intentional. The brain is complicated and complex and reacts differently for everyone.” Reid speaks in a reverent tone and Luke feels comforted by it. It reminds him of being trapped in an elevator while Reid listed what he loves about the brain. It’s endearing. “We’re going to have to wait until after the surgery to see whether or not he was being his usual, framing people for murder self or if it was a fluke.”<br/><br/>“When’s the surgery?”<br/><br/>“Couple of days from now.”<br/><br/>“Will you tell me about it?”<br/><br/>“I’ll need his written consent but I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.”<br/><br/>“Are you going to tell him I know?”<br/><br/>“He’s being transferred to Memorial just before the surgery and he’ll have a couple of days to recover there. I’m going to ask him if he wants to have anyone there, a next of kin, a person of contact, you know. It’s standard. You were supposed to find out then.”<br/><br/>“I didn’t know what to think, Reid. The only thing that’s changed about our relationship is we’ve been having sex. I just thought maybe I wasn’t good enough or maybe you were … I don’t know. Maybe you were looking for someone that could satisfy you.”<br/><br/>“Hey,” Reid’s hand comes up to cup Luke’s cheek. “<em>You</em> satisfy me and this is the understatement of the year. I thought you knew that. I wasn’t the only one having mind-blowing orgasms.”<br/><br/>“No,” Luke smirks. “You weren’t.” Placing his hand on Reid’s thigh, he ducks his head until Reid tilts his head up to meet Reid’s eyes. “I’m really sorry, Reid. I got scared. It’s not about trust. This is my insecurity. I’m not really used to knowing what’s going on with my partner. I was always pushed away.”<br/><br/>“I’d never do that to you,” Reid speaks in a firm, hard voice. His eyes flash and Luke wonders what he’s thinking now. “I’m not Noah.”<br/><br/>“I know you aren’t. Honestly, I don’t think about him much anymore. I don’t think about him the way I used to. I don’t think about him much at all when we’re together.” Things have changed drastically since their first night out as a couple. Luke remembers saying how much he associated Noah with anything romantic, anything sexual. He remembers Reid getting upset with him when he talked about Noah on their date at Metro. Sure, he’s going to think about Noah sometimes and he’s silently compared the two but he’s with Reid now and Reid’s the guy who he associates with those feelings now. Not Noah.<br/><br/>“But what I went through with him has sort of had a lasting effect.”<br/><br/>“Well,” Reid thumbs his chin, the small smile Luke loves so much begins to form. “You’ll get over that,” he says confidently.<br/><br/>“Yeah?” Luke asks, chuckling.<br/><br/>“Yeah,” Reid nods and leans in for a kiss.<br/><br/>Luke returns it, his hand coming up to cradle the back of Reid’s neck in his palm. Before they start to get too into it, Luke pulls away. “Wait,” he stops him, almost laughing when he sees the irritated look on Reid’s face. “You’re not upset with me?”<br/><br/>“For what?”<br/><br/>“For thinking you were with someone else?”<br/><br/>Reid considers this, bowing his head in thought. After a few seconds, he lifts his head to meet Luke’s eyes. “I just think that maybe you haven’t had enough orgasms to realize how good you actually are.” Reid’s hand moves to Luke’s thigh, slipping his fingers between his legs.<br/><br/>Luke’s breath hitches as he looks into Reid’s eyes, familiar with the look. It’s a look Luke’s recognized ever since Dallas. It’s an incredible feeling to be wanted. “Is that what you think?”<br/><br/>Reid doesn’t respond. Instead, they kiss and Luke feels all the heat, all the chemistry, all the things he loves about Reid in one moment. Luke’s fingers instinctively move into Reid’s hair, grabbing the curls he loves to touch.<br/><br/>Reid begins to gently push Luke back on the bed as his fingers work to unhook the button on Luke’s jeans.<br/><br/>Luke knows Reid’s completely exhausted. He said it earlier tonight when they settled in for a movie. Right now, Reid looks anything but tired. Instead, he retains the focus Luke knows is reserved for only three things:<br/><br/>1. Surgeries.<br/>2. Food.<br/>3. Luke.<br/><br/>Not necessarily in that order.<br/><br/>How Luke could have ever questioned Reid’s loyalty, he doesn’t know. When they kiss, Luke make a silent promise to him that it will never happen again.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The surgery is successful and Damian’s recovering in the hospital. He’s allowed Luke and Lily to see him but Luke doubts his mother is up for this. He knows that his dad wouldn’t approve of it after everything they went through last time.<br/><br/>Luke stands in the hallway in front of Damian’s room, pacing back and forth as he considers walking inside. Reid appears a few minutes later.<br/><br/>“Hi,” Luke greets him.<br/><br/>“Hey, going in?” Reid motions toward the room.<br/><br/>“Thinking about it.”<br/><br/>“Better hurry. They might roll him out of here and right back to prison any day now.”<br/><br/>“Thank you for your support,” Luke deadpans. Reid flashes him a quick smile and walks straight into Damian’s room. Well, if Reid’s in there and Damian’s still sleeping then he doesn’t see the harm in going inside. The door doesn’t even begin to close when Luke steps through.<br/><br/>Reid takes a pen out of the pocket of his scrubs and grabs Damian’s chart, walking over to the monitors. “Brain activity’s normal, vitals are good,” Reid dictates. “Going to make a full recovery.”<br/><br/>“And then straight back to prison,” Luke crosses his arms over his chest. “Don’t you think it’s weird that they allow this when they’re just going to be sent back there?”<br/><br/>“They want them to live long lives to suffer for their crimes, I guess.”<br/><br/>Luke moves to stand behind Reid while Reid’s writing some notes down in Damian’s chart. He ends up resting his chin on Reid’s shoulder, sighing.<br/><br/>“What’s on your mind, Mr. Snyder?”<br/><br/>“Just haven’t seen you in a while, Dr. Oliver.”<br/><br/>“That’s because I was operating on your father for several hours. You forgive me, right?”<br/><br/>“Yeah,” Luke kisses the back of Reid’s neck and Reid smiles.<br/><br/>“I’m just about finished. I’m going to give this to the nurse and I’ll get my stuff so we can get out of here. I’m starving. Meet you back here,” Reid gives him a brief kiss and rushes out the door.<br/><br/>Luke laughs and he’s about to follow him when he hears Damian’s voice.<br/><br/>“So, that’s him. Your new love,” Damian comments, his voice raspy from sleep.<br/><br/>“Yeah,” Luke stuffs his hands into his pockets and turns to look at the bed. “Not so new. We’ve been dating for a few months.” All the intimacy is new but Damian doesn’t need to know any of that. “How are you feeling?” he asks, not wanting to talk to him about Reid.<br/><br/>“Tired, son.” His eyes close when he speaks as if it’s too tiring to keep them open. Luke remembers the feeling of coming out of surgery. You go through a lot. “Thank you for coming here today. I hoped that you would but I tried not to expect it. After everything I put you and your mother through. After everything I put your whole <em>family</em> through,” Damian opens his eyes again to look at Luke.<br/><br/>“You put us through the ringer, again,” Luke agrees. “And I don’t know why. You wanted another chance with me and you got it but you betrayed me, again. I suppose it’s my fault. I never seem to learn my lesson,” Luke scoffs, shaking his head.<br/><br/>“Luciano, what I did was horrible and despicable. I can understand if you won’t forgive me this time. I just want you to know that during that time, sometimes I felt like my actions were not my own. I would think one thing but do another.”<br/><br/>Luke really doesn’t believe that for a second. Did Reid tell him the tumor may have had an effect on his actions? If so, he could be turning this whole thing around on him to get him to trust him again. “You know that I don’t believe that, Damian.”<br/><br/>“Yes, I know. But in time, I do hope that you’ll know it’s the truth. I am deeply apologetic to everyone involved and you can tell them that I intend to apologize and do what I can to repair the damage that I’ve caused.”<br/><br/>“It’s gonna be a hard sell, Damian. Other people aren’t as forgiving as me.”<br/><br/>“That is true,” Damian agrees and then stares at Luke as if observing him.<br/><br/>“What?”<br/><br/>“You’ve changed, son.” Luke has to stop himself from rolling his eyes when he calls him that. “You’re different somehow.”<br/><br/>“You haven’t seen me in a few months. I’m different in a lot of ways.”<br/><br/>“No, it’s not just physically but your temperament and your attitude. You look more confident. You’re the man that I’d always hoped you’d become.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, well, experience takes a toll.”<br/><br/>“Experience, perhaps. Love, maybe? You and Dr. Oliver seem very happy.”<br/><br/>“We are happy. I’m happier with him than I’ve ever been.” Luke can’t help but say it. It’s true and he doesn’t mind sharing with anyone who will listen.<br/><br/>“That explains it then,” Damian smiles, obviously pleased. “You bring out the best in each other,” he says like it’s fact and he hasn’t even seen he and Reid together.<br/><br/>“That’s what love does, you know. You support each other, you’re honest with each other, you accept them for who they are, and you don’t set out to hurt them the way that you’ve done to me and mom over and over again.”<br/><br/>“Do you agree with my son, Dr. Oliver?” Damian asks, looking past Luke.<br/><br/>Luke turns around to see Reid standing behind him.<br/><br/>“Oh, I am not getting in the middle of all of this,” Reid holds his hands up in surrender.<br/><br/>Reid’s changed out of the scrubs and into a a new shirt and his black jeans.<br/><br/>“That’s all right. We’re going,” Luke announces.<br/><br/>“I have one thing to say to you, Dr. Oliver.” Luke tries to argue with him and Damian raises his voice in reply but eventually they both quiet down. There’s a pause before Damian says, “Take care of my son.”<br/><br/>“Geez, Luke, what is with your family? I am not your keeper.” Reid scowls, heading for the door. “First your mom and now this, I swear …” he trails off, muttering about parents minding their own business and sons who are old enough to make their own decisions. “You coming or not?” he holds open the door.<br/><br/>“Give me a minute,” Luke holds down his smile. Reid can be downright hilarious when he’s trying to resist any kind of parental interference. He’s whined numerous times about Luke’s mom and his dad when they drop parental comments in his direction. Luke’s sure Reid secretly likes it.<br/><br/>“Fine, fine,” Reid continues to speak under his breath as he leaves the room.<br/><br/>Luke just chuckles to himself and shakes his head. When he looks back at Damian, he’s smiling.<br/><br/>“You are crazy about him,” Damian states the obvious.<br/><br/>“He’s a big part of my life,” Luke agrees.<br/><br/>“I have gotten to know Dr. Oliver over this past week and despite his gruff exterior and sarcastic wit, I can tell he’s a good man, and he’s good for you.”<br/><br/>It feels good to hear that from him and no matter how hard Luke is trying to keep his distance, he knows he can’t. But he can’t talk to him about his relationship with Reid. It’s too precious to Luke.<br/><br/>“I just came to say that I wish you well, Damian. I hope you get well.” Luke’s said all he needs to say and heard all he needs to hear. There’s no reason for him to stay and Reid is waiting.<br/><br/>“Luci -- Luke,” Damian begins before Luke turns away.<br/><br/>“Yes?” Luke faces him again.<br/><br/>“I do love you, son. If … I hope you’ll speak to me in the future.”<br/><br/>Luke sighs, looking down at the ground before returning his gaze to his father. “I hope we get to that point, Damian. I do.” That satisfies them both for now and Luke walks out of the room.<br/><br/>He stands there in front of the door, reviewing everything that just happened. Did he say enough? Did he say too much? Did he say the right things or the wrong things? A million thoughts are running through his mind and he can’t seem to sort any of them out.<br/><br/>“Everything all right?” Snapping out of his haze, he turns his attention to Reid.<br/><br/>“For now,” Luke responds in the only way he knows how.<br/><br/>Everything Damian said isn’t going to change things right away. Just because his actions may have been influenced by the presence of some medical abnormality doesn’t mean he hasn’t screwed up before. The brain tumor won’t explain all of his previous grievances. But despite everything, Luke believes in Damian, and he believes he has the capacity for love. The way he displays that love is extreme. It’s too extreme and Luke’s been on the receiving end of it for too many years. With Damian locked away though, Luke feels a little safer, and it makes it easier for him to come to terms with Damian in his way and on his own time. He may not forgive him right now but maybe in the future, it’s possible.<br/><br/>As if sensing the way he’s feeling, Reid brings his hand up to cup Luke’s cheek. Reid’s done this so many times before in this hospital, in these hallways, and it instantly comforts Luke. He smiles as he looks at Reid, a twinkle in Reid’s eye that tells him he wants to comfort Luke in Reid’s own way. Luke leans in for a kiss that Reid willingly returns. Reid’s never had a problem with public displays of affection and Luke loves being with someone so open and so comfortable in his own skin.<br/><br/>“I love you,” Luke needs to say it to Reid and he wants him to hear it. Luke’s feeling vulnerable since leaving the room and too exposed. His -- Damian always does that to him. That’s how he always gets to him. Even Reid said it once, “<em>He’s still your father.</em>” The title is a heavy one for someone who’s hurt him so badly.<br/><br/>“Don’t get sentimental on me, Snyder. We’ve got a dinner to go to and food to inhale.” Reid flashes him a smile, his tone gentle and teasing.<br/><br/>Luke laughs. “I think you’re going to be doing the inhaling. You always do.”<br/><br/>“I’ll be sure to save you a piece of cornbread.”<br/><br/>“You’re so generous.” Luke begins to walk down the hallway and Reid’s by his side. Luke soon feels fingers slipping between his own, palm to palm as they walk to the car. Luke can’t stop staring at Reid. He’s so full of surprises, full of his own sentimentality that Luke’s sure he doesn’t share with anyone else … except maybe Katie and Jacob.<br/><br/>“I love you enough to do that for you.” Reid glances at him and Luke leans over for another kiss.<br/><br/>“Now who’s being sentimental?” Luke nudges his shoulder but stays close, their hips bumping against each other as they walk.<br/><br/>“Yeah, you’ve turned me into a sap,” Reid replies with absolutely no bite to his words.<br/><br/>They carry on with their banter all the way to the car, hand-in-hand, the eyes of every hospital employee following them on their way out. Luke loves the stares. He loves the positive attention. Before, he was the kid in the hospital with the kidney transplant. Then he was the guy whose boyfriend was blind. Now he’s the man dating one of the world’s most renowned neurologists. It’s something he never expected.<br/><br/>They eat dinner at Al’s and Reid orders four main courses while Luke orders one. While at dinner, they talk about going out to a movie or just taking a walk together out by the pond. It’s something Luke’s always wanted to do with Reid. But in the car on the way from Al’s to the pond, Reid tells Luke he feels re-energized since dinner.<br/><br/>They change course and go back to Reid’s place instead.<br/><br/>Katie’s with Chris. The tests had proven that Chris is fine and the heart is still adjusting to its new owner. Chris will be okay and Katie’s spending the night with Jacob at Margo’s after her visit to the hospital.<br/><br/>They hit a frenzied pace when they close the apartment door behind them. They can’t seem to get close enough. Clothes begin to fly off and they kiss and touch each other like the world’s going to end tomorrow.<br/><br/>When they make it into the bedroom, Reid pushes Luke back on the bed, kissing him thoroughly before he takes his place between Luke’s legs. Reid’s hand grab Luke’s thighs, keeping them still as he takes Luke’s cock into his mouth.<br/><br/>Luke moans in ecstasy, holding back nothing. Luke’s sure he’s never been this loud before or this unrestrained and it feels good to lose himself to the pleasure Reid’s giving him.<br/><br/>When his orgasm hits, it rocks him to his very core, every nerve ending tingling as Reid swallows what he has to give. Afterward, they kiss, and Luke loves that Reid does that. He loves being able to taste himself on Reid’s tongue with their lips pressed so close together that no air escapes.<br/><br/>While Reid’s fingers prepare Luke, Reid kisses Luke’s neck, bites his jaw, and kisses already swollen and red lips some more. Luke will never, ever get tired of kissing Reid. If he had to list his hobbies, Reid will probably take up a big chunk of the first twenty numbers.<br/><br/>With Reid’s careful and attentive preparation, he enters inside Luke with a perfect thrust. There’s just the right amount of pain and pleasure mixed into that one move. Luke welcomes it and holds him close when Reid begins to move, always kissing him while they still have the air required to do it.<br/><br/>Tonight, Reid doesn’t break his gaze and keeps his eyes focused only on Luke. It’s intense and Luke really has no words to describe what it’s like being with a man who can make him feel this good in every way. Reid satisfies him emotionally, intellectually, sexually. That’s just the beginning of it.<br/><br/>Reid utters only one word since they’ve come into the apartment and it’s said in several different ways. He says it while he’s panting. Reid says it when he takes a breath. He says it when they kiss. He says it when he’s in the throes of his orgasm.<br/><br/>“Luke.”<br/><br/>Luke’s never been loved like this before and he never wants to be loved any other way ever again.<br/><br/>Their orgasms mark the end of their frenzy and when Reid pulls out of Luke, he immediately pulls him close. Things are quiet between them and tender. They kiss some more, Reid’s lips conveying everything.<br/><br/>“I love you,” Reid tells him and Luke hears what he’d felt earlier today. Reid needs to say it and he wants Luke to hear it.<br/><br/>“I love you too,” Luke speaks quietly, kissing him again.<br/><br/>It’s the first full night that Reid spends with Luke since that first time. The phone calls are over and Reid’s not going anywhere. Luke rests his head against Reid’s chest while Reid’s arm rests wrapped tightly around him. They fall asleep that way, clinging together all sticky and sated.<br/><br/>Luke can’t remember his dreams but he knows he’s happy in them. When he wakes up, he knows he’ll be prepared to face whatever challenges come his way with Reid by his side.</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>